


The Voices Are My Friends

by PhoenixFlames123



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, No Fandom - Freeform, Schizophrenia, friends - Freeform, imaginary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFlames123/pseuds/PhoenixFlames123
Summary: No description sorry





	

Chapter one:Imaginary Friends

 

I was six years old, it was a warm summer day, I was playing outside with my friend Jane. Jane had long brown curly hair, her eyes was a light shade of ember, her skin was sickly pale, and she had on a pale blue dress. She looked about seven or eight, I smiled at her as I played with a strand of my red hair, my eyes are green like a kitten’s, and my skin was pale. I was wearing my pink shorts, white shirt with flowers on it, and my sandals that have daisies on them.

 

“You have pretty hair Alice…” Jane spoke quietly as she played with her doll, I smiled at her and said: “Thank you, Jane.” I brushed my doll’s blonde hair as I hummed a soft tune to myself, “Alice! It’s lunch time!” My mother called as she stood on the back porch. I looked up and ran over to my mama leaving Jane behind, for some reason mama and daddy can’t see Jane.

 

“Who were you talking to sweetie?” Mama asked as she sat a peanut butter sandwich in front of me, I took a bite from my sandwich while replying “She’s my friend mama her name is Jane!” Mama smiled down at me as she sat a glass of milk in front of me, “Really now? Does Jane want something to eat?” Mama asked as she sat in front of my sipping on her English Breakfast tea. I took a drink of my milk and replied: “Jane doesn’t eat mama she said she doesn’t like food.”

 

Mama had a look of confusion all over her face as she searched mine for answers, “Why does she not like food, Alice? Is she okay?” I smiled up at her and said “Jane’s okay mama! She just says food makes her sick!” Mama stared at me for a few more minutes until she decides to just shake her head and smile. I finished my sandwich and my milk, “May I be excused, mama?” I asked politely, she smiled at me while replying “Yes you may, you can go back outside if you want but not for too long.”

 

I smiled widely and ran back outside, “Jane! Where are you!?” I yelled as I looked around for my friend. “She’s no longer here Alice, it’s just you and me,” a deep male voice spoke from the woods behind my house. I tensed slightly and looked around with bright green eyes, “Don’t pretend you don’t know me, Alice, why don’t we play?” I backed away shaking my head, a boy who looked about sixteen walked out of the woods. He had dark brown hair, piercing red eyes, pale skin, and dark colored clothes were on his body. “Oh come now Alice you remember me! It’s Danny! You know your best friend forever!” Danny laughed crudely as he walked closer to me.

 

I whimpered while saying “P-Please don’t hurt me again.” Danny grinned at me as he bent to my height, “Why shouldn’t I? You’re the one who forgot me!” He yelled as he pushed me down. “M-Mama!” I wailed loudly as I held my scraped knee, I could hear her footsteps pounding as she ran over to me. “Until we meet again sweet Alice~,” Danny whispered as he disappeared into thin air. I blinked slightly while sniffling, “Alice! Oh, sweetie are you okay?” Mama asked as she held me in her arms.

 

“I-I’m okay mama...c-can we go in now?” I asked quietly as I nuzzled her neck, she nodded as she picked me up. Before the door closed, I had seen Danny standing at the edge of the woods smiling at me. I clung to my mama tighter until she shut the door, “What happened out there baby girl?” Mama asked as she cleaned my knee. I sniffled and replied, “D-Danny pushed me down.” Mama sighed deeply as she put a bandage on my knee, “Alice honey who is Danny? I did not see anyone else out there.” I blinked and looked up at my mama and replied: “But mama...he was out there with me...and he pushed me down...please believe me.”

 

My mama looked into my eyes show sympathy, “Okay sweetie I believe you. What does this Danny look like?” I took in a deep breath and said: “He has dark brown hair, pale skin, red eyes,and he was wearing black clothes.” Mama raised her perfectly arched brow while asking, “And exactly how old is Danny?” I quietly replied, “H-He’s sixteen mama...he’s really mean to me.”

 

My mama had a worried look plastered on her face, “Alice sweetie...why can’t mommy see Danny?” She asked as she looked into my piercing green eyes. I blinked and replied, “Danny told me I’m special...and only special people can see him and Jane.” Mama looked at me with wide eyes, “Alice you need to stop talking to Jane and Danny.” I blinked and replied “Why mama? Jane is nice to me, unlike Danny.” Mama’s eyes narrowed at me as she spoke a little more sternly “Alice Luna Knight you heard what I said no more talking to Danny and Jane!” I flinched slightly as I nodded, “I-I’m sorry mama.” I whisper as I looked at my pale hands.

 

I heard her sigh deeply as she pulled me into a tight hug, “It’s okay baby...mommy’s just worried about you.” I nuzzled into her neck sniffling, I spoke quietly as I rubbed my eyes “Mommy there’s nothing to worry about…” Mama stroked my soft red hair as she hummed to me quietly, “I-I’ll be okay mama..” I whispered as I struggled to keep my eyes open, “Come on sweetie let’s take a nap.” Mommy mumbled as she carried me to my room.

 

I laid my head on her chest and closed my eyes allowing sleep to take a hold of me. I looked around the foggy playground seeing the broken rusted swings, the run down slide, and the broken merry go ‘round. “O-Oh no, no please not again…” I whispered as I backed away slowly. “Awe where are you going, Alice? I want to play!” I heard Danny’s sick and twisted voice yell from a distance, “I-I don’t want to play!” I wailed as I ran away from the playground. Before I could get any further a strong hand gripped my arm tight.

 

“Tsk tsk Alice it’s not nice to run from friends! Especially from your best friend!” Danny sneered as he jerked me back roughly. I yelled in pain as I struggled in Danny’s arms, “L-Let me go! P-Please!” I pleaded as I looked into the teen's demonic red gaze, Danny smirked at me and whispered: “Never you’re staying here with me forever.” I sat up in bed gasping for air, ‘I-It was just a nightmare...shew.’ I thought to myself as I looked around my room, it’s dark out now mine and mommy’s nap lasted longer than I thought.

 

“M-Mommy!? D-Daddy!?” I yelled out for them expecting them to run in, but they didn’t come. I blinked my bright green eyes and got out of bed, I looked down at myself to see that I was wearing my lavender colored nightgown. I smiled to myself and whispered “Mommy knows me well,” I walked out of my pink colored room and down the hall to my parent’s bedroom. As I approached the door the strong smell of death had hit my nostrils causing me to hold my nose. “M-mommy? D-Daddy? A-Are you okay?” I asked quietly as I pushed the door open, I screamed in fear at the sight of seeing my parents.

 

Their bodies were mutilated and disfigured, blood stained the bed covers and the walls, and the smell in the room was unbearable. “I told you, Alice, you’re staying with me forever!” I heard Danny’s voice behind me, “N-No I’m not!” I yelled as I ran out of the room, I ran downstairs into the living room. I grabbed the telephone and dialed 911, “911 what’s your emergency?” A woman’s voice spoke. “I-I need help! M-Mommy and D-Daddy are d-dead! I-I’m really scared!” I yelled into the phone as tears streamed down my face.

 

“Calm down sweetie police and the ambulance is on the way! Can you please stay on the phone with me until they arrive?” The woman asked me gently, I sniffled and replied quietly “O-Okay.” “Can you tell me your name sweetheart?” The woman asked, I wiped my eyes and replied: “M-My name is Alice Luna Knight...what’s your name?” I heard the woman chuckle lightly, she replied: “My name is Katie it’s nice to meet you, Alice.” I smiled a little until I heard a knock on the front door, “Police opens up!” Yelled a deep male voice. I gulped slightly and hesitated to move, “Alice it’s okay it’s the policeman I sent. They’re there to help you.” Katie’s soothing voice spoke through the phone, I sat the phone down on the coffee table and made me to the door. I unlocked it and opened it slowly, I looked up and saw a man in a police uniform like daddies. “Oh my God Alice. I didn’t...sweetie where are your parents?” This man sounds familiar, I squinted my eyes and saw his face more clearly.

 

“U-Uncle Troy!” I hugged his legs and sobbed uncontrollably, “Hey shh it’s okay kiddo...where’s your parents?” He whispered as he picked my small form up, I clung to him and whispered: “M-Mommy and D-Daddy a-are dead…” My uncle held onto me tightly as he yelled “B-Bring the gurnys! Hurry up!” I peeked slightly and saw two men run in pushing rolly beds with bags on them, “W-What are they doing uncle?” I asked quietly as I watched them go up the stairs, my uncle put his hat on my head and carried me out to his police car. “T-They’re going to take mommy and daddy to a safe place sweetie bug...h-how about we get some ice cream?” My uncle struggled with his words as he put me in the back seat of his police car, I smiled up at him replying “I would like some ice cream papa bear!” My uncle smiled as he shut the passenger side back door for me, I buckled my seatbelt and hummed softly.

 

“A-Alice I’m so sorry about what Danny did! Now you need a new mommy and daddy.” Jane spoke with a hushed tone as she sat next to me in the police care, “I-I can’t talk to you Jane...uncle can’t see you.” I mumbled as I played with my silky red hair, “Who are you talking to sweetie bug?” My uncle asked as got into the driver’s seat of the car. I blushed with embarrassment and replied, “No one uncle...did you see mommy and daddy?” He stayed quiet as he drove away from my house, I felt Jane grab my small hand and whisper “It’ll be okay your mommy and daddy are in a safe place now.” I teared up slightly and looked down, ‘I-I should have gone with Danny...m-mommy and daddy would still be here if I did…’ My uncle pulled into my favorite ice cream shop Mister Smiley’s, I love this place. “Same flavor like always sweetie bug?” He asked as he removed his seatbelt, I smiled and replied: “Yes please papa bear.”

 

My uncle chuckled slightly and stepped out of his car shutting the door, “Alice please talk to me...I tried to stop him I really did!” Jane exclaimed as she squeezed my hand, I allowed my tears to fall as I looked at my friend. “I-I believe you Jane...b-but my parents a-are gone...I-I want them to be here with me n-not in the safe place!” I saw a few tears slip down Jane’s pale face as she spoke quietly “I-I know but they had to go Alice...it was needed.” I sniffled slightly and whispered, “I-I should have stayed with Danny...if I would have then m-mommy and daddy would still be alive…” Jane squeezed my hand as she spoke “That’s not true Alice...Danny had killed them before you woke up...I-I tried to stop him...he was too strong for me, though.”

 

I sobbed quietly, ‘I couldn’t do anything...they’re dead because of me!’ My uncle walked back out to the car holding two ice cream cones, “I’m back sweetie bug and I got your favorite mint chocolate chip!” He exclaimed as he climbed back into the driver’s seat when he turned to look at me his smile dropped. “It’ll be okay Alice...papa bear will take care of you...it’s what my brother would want.” He whispered as he handed me my ice cream cone, I sniffled and took a small bite from my ice cream. My uncle sighed as he pulled out of Mister Smiley’s parking lot, “Papa bear...what time is it?” I asked as I finished my ice cream.

 

Papa bear hummed as he looked at his watch, “It’s ten forty-five at night sweetie bug.” I tilted my head a little and mumbled: “I thought it was later than that.” Papa bear glanced at me and said “You called 911 at ten o’clock Alice...Did you not check the time?” I shook my head and sunk down in my seat, “You’re not getting away from me that east Alice.” I heard Danny’s voice whisper in my ear,I turned on impulse and looked around the car but I didn’t see him. “Alice? Are you okay sweetie?” Papa bear asked with concern in his voice, I blinked and replied: “Y-Yeah I’m okay papa beat…” My uncle glanced at me through his mirror and shook his head, after fifteen minutes of driving the car the car finally stopped.

 

I looked out the window to see my uncle’s house, his house was two stories high, it was white with a big porch, a wooden swing hung from the porch ceiling, and the shutters on the windows were midnight blue. My uncle had already gotten out of the car and opened my door, “Come on sweetie bug let’s get you to bed.” He whispered as he picked my small body up, “Is aunt Jess up? I wanna sleep with you and aunt Jess papa bear.” I spoke quietly as I rested my head on my uncle’s chest. He chuckled slightly while replying “Aunt Jess is already asleep but you can still sleep with us sweetie bug.” I smiled softly and closed my eyes allowing sleep to take a hold of me once more, I was in the playground again but this time, it was different.

 

The playground had sunshine in it, the swings weren’t broken, and neither was the slide. “Whoa...this place looks amazing!” I exclaimed, “Alice! Oh, my sweet baby girl!” I heard my mommy's voice call for me, I turned my head towards the direction of her voice and smiled. I saw my mommy’s straightened red hair, her blue eyes, pale skin, and her pure white pajamas. I ran towards her giggling, “Mommy! I knew you didn't go!” I exclaimed as I jumped into her arms, she laughed and held onto me tight. “I would never leave you baby girl! Daddy’s here too he wants to see you.”

 

I smiled and nuzzled into her neck, “Hey kiddo where’s my love!” A deep male voice spoke from behind me, I turned around and saw my daddy with his messy brown hair, bright green eyes, fair skin, and his blue pajamas on. I jumped out of my mommy’s arms and ran over to my daddy, “I’ve missed you, daddy!” I yelled as I hugged him tightly, he chuckled and hugged me back while saying “I’ve missed you too my silly princess.” Everything was going well until I heard an animalistic growl, “How dare you turn my park into this!? Do you really think they’ll protect you from me!?” Danny’s voice rung through my head causing me to scream in pain, “Luna wake up! It’s okay!” A female voice yelled, I gasped and sat up “M-Mommy!” I wailed but someone had pulled me into a soft embrace.

 

“Shh, it’s okay Luna aunt Jess is here it’s okay.” My aunt spoke as she stroked my hair, I sniffled and nuzzled into her shirt. “W-Where’s uncle Troy?” I asked quietly as I wiped my eyes, “He went to get breakfast, sweetie, it’s morning time.” Jess replied as she looked at me with a smile on her face. I looked up at my aunt and smiled back at her, “I’ve returned with McDonalds!” My uncle yelled from downstairs, my aunt and I both giggled at his silly-ness. I hopped out of my aunt's bed and said “Come on Jess! The food awaits us!” I ran out of the room down the stairs and into the kitchen. “Ahh! The breakfast monster is here! Don’t hurt me!” My uncle yelled playfully as he backed away.

 

“Roar! I’m going to eat all the breakfast!” I exclaimed as I ran after my uncle, “Alright you two! We’ll have to settle down two breakfast monsters!” Jess exclaimed as she laughed at our silly-ness, “Oh really? Who is the second monster?” My uncle asked as he placed our food on the counter, “You, ya dork!” Jess yelled as she flicked my uncle’s nose. I giggled as I got up in a chair, “That’s just cruel Jess, now for my sweetie bug I got you a sausage biscuit, hashbrown, and orange juice.” My uncle spoke as he placed my breakfast in front of me, “And for my queen, I got you a breakfast burrito, a coffee with cream, and gravy and biscuits.” He placed my aunt's food in front of her.

 

“As for me, I got two sausage and egg biscuits, three hashbrowns, and a cup of black coffee!” I sipped my orange juice while looking at my uncle, “Why do you get more stuff papa bear?” I asked as I took a bite from my biscuit, “Because I need to be strong to fight off the bad guys in our town.” He replied as he began to eat his breakfast, Jess rolled her eyes as she sipped on her coffee. I finished my breakfast and orange juice, “Papa bear I wanna see mommy and daddy.” I said as I kicked my legs back and forth, “Alice...we’ll go see your parents Saturday...remember grandma’s funeral?” My uncle asked quietly, I nodded my head slightly. “We’ll be going to their funeral in two days...but for today you and aunt Jess are going to go shopping for new clothes.”

 

I played with a piece of my hair and nodded, “We’ll have so much fun, Luna! I’ll get you all kinds of new clothes!” Jess exclaimed as she threw her trash away, I smiled up at her and asked: “Can we buy me a dress that has daisy’s on it?” Jess chuckled while replying “Sure thing Luna what color do you want?” I grinned wide and yelled “I want pink! I want a pink dress with daisy’s on it!” My uncle and Jess laughed at my reaction, I smiled up at them, ‘They’ll die too Alice...you will be mine forever!’ I heard Danny’s voice whisper in my head, I tensed slightly and looked around for him but he was nowhere to be seen. “Alice? Sweetie are you okay?” My uncle's question pulled me from my fearful gaze, I blinked and looked up at my uncle.

 

“Are you okay Alice?” He asked again looking at me with worry in his eyes, “Y-Yeah I’m okay papa bear...it’s okay.” I replied quietly. “How about we go ahead and go shopping Luna?” Jess asked as she stroked my hair, “I’m still in my pajamas Jess…” I spoke timidly as I played with my hair, she smiled at me replying “You have some clothes here from the last time you was here.” I smiled shyly at her and nodded slightly, “Come on then Luna let’s get dressed and head out.” Jess spoke as she picked me up from my chair. After we got dressed, Jess and I headed out to the West County mall for the day. “After we do some shopping we can stop at Wendy’s and get some lunch does that sound good?” Jess asked as she looked at me through the rearview mirror.

 

I smiled and nodded slightly, ‘It would be a shame if you had a little accident on the road!’ Danny’s voice yelled in my head, I flinched holding my head slightly. “Luna? You okay honey bunny?” Jess asked with worry in her voice, I shook my head and mumbled: “D-Danny is at it again Jess…” She looked at me with confusion, “Who is Danny Luna? Is some boy picking on you?” She asked as she put her red jeep in park in front of the mall. I whimpered slightly while playing with a piece of my hair, “Alice...sweetie is there someone picking on you? Please tell me the truth.” Jess pleaded with me, I looked into her eyes through the mirror as I whispered: “H-He used to be my imaginary friend...b-but he’s not imaginary anymore.” Jess scrunched up her face in confusion and said: “Alice honey imaginary friends can’t be real, they’re well imaginary.” I looked down allowing my tears to fall ‘S-She doesn’t believe me…” I thought to myself.

 

‘HaHa stupid Alice why would she believe you? She can’t see me only you can!’ Danny’s crude voice filled my head, I whimpered slightly. “Alice honey let’s go on in and get your pretty dress, then we’ll get some chicken nuggets from Wendy’s/” Jess spoke as she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the drivers seat. I wiped my eyes, I unbuckled my seatbelt and hopped out of the car. Jess smiled down at me as she took my into hers, “We’ll tell Troy about this Danny boy after he gets home from work tonight.” Jess whispered as we walked towards the mall entrance, I bit my lower lip as I thought ‘Papa bear knows about him...and he won’t like it…’ We’ve been to five different stores, so far I’ve gotten a pair of shoes, a pair of black boots, my pink dress with white daisy’s, a pink flower shirt, a white shirt, and pretty light blue sandals. “So do you like your new clothes Luna?” Jess asked as we walked out to the jeep, I smiled up at her and replied “I love them Jess! They’re really pretty!”

 

Jess chuckled as she put the bags of clothes into the back of the jeep, I climbed up into the backseat and buckled myself in. “Awe look at the pretty clothes the baby got!” Danny said from beside me, I tensed up and looked at him. He looked different though, his skin looked paler than usual, he head red streaks through his hair, and his nails were black. “Do you like my new look? I’m going for a gothic look.” Danny said as he took his hand through his hair, “W-Why are you here? Why c-can’t you just leave me alone!” I yelled at him with anger and fear in my voice, he laughed at me crudely as he said “Oh! Kitty has claws!” I looked clenching my fists, “Luna? Are you okay sweetie?” Jess asked as she got into the driver’s seat, I chewed on my bottom lip and nodded.

 

“Oh Alice this is only the beginning.” Danny whispered as my aunt left the mall. Later that evening my aunt, uncle, and I were sitting in the living room. “So Luna isn’t there something you’d like to tell Troy?” Jess asked suggestively, my uncle looked at me with expectant eyes. “I-I...D-Danny is hurting me again papa bear.” I whispered as I looked down at my hands. He then pulled me into a tight hug and said “Why didn’t you tell me Alice...when did he come back?” I felt tears fill my eyes as I spoke quietly “Y-Yesterday...h-he pushed me down uncle…” My uncle held onto me tightly while shushing me, “It’s okay Alice...I won’t let him hurt you again...I promise sweetie bug.” He whispered as he nuzzled my hair, ‘You think he can protect you? He’s lying to you Alice no one can protect you!’ Danny’s voice echoed through my head, I looked down and whispered “He’s here uncle Troy…”


End file.
